


十个Liam讨厌的事物和一个他喜欢的

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami





	十个Liam讨厌的事物和一个他喜欢的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Things Liam Hates and 1 Thing He Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824754) by [handsomexiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami). 



10

土豆。

丑陋、笨重、固执、冷漠的土豆。

他没有在说谁。

只是土豆。

9

Blur和Blur的粉丝。

……

一群蠢货。

8

狗仔队和八卦杂志。

他记得Noel曾经嘲笑过他：“等着看你笑话的狗仔队和八卦杂志能从曼彻斯特排到纽约。”

他知道这不是真的。

最多排到伦敦。

7

那个男人。

Liam不想喊他父亲。

那个对他动手动得比较少，却无数次把妈妈、Paul和Noel揍得遍体鳞伤的男人。

6

吉他。

在他还是个孩子的时候，他就知道，吉他是他的敌人。

从他这里抢走了Noel全部注意力的敌人。

5

没有Noel的舞台。

听起来怪恶心的。

他只是有点不习惯自己的左手边少了那个总是摆着一张臭脸，很不幸跟他分享同一个姓氏的男人罢了。

以及。

左手边是靠近心脏的那一边。

4

Noel写给自己的歌。

总是比写给他的要好。

3

美国。

是的，他们在那里表现得很糟糕，但他根本不在乎。

他讨厌美国的唯一理由是，Noel在那里第一次离开了他。

2

突如其来的吻。

一个恶作剧。

却是Liam假借恶作剧之名，做的一件一直想做的事。

Liam Gallagher从不惊慌失措。

这是他以前经常挂在嘴边的话。

可是，当他在镜头前站起身亲吻Noel时，他绝望地听到了自己狂乱的心跳。

他还记得Noel的嘴唇，是跟外表和性格完全相反的柔软与温暖，气息干净清新得好像一个大男孩。

多可笑。

1

Noel Gallagher

他讨厌他的哥哥。

变态。

自私鬼。

自大狂。

他的死敌。

0

Noel Gallagher

他喜欢他的哥哥。

他知道自己是个怎样的混蛋、恶魔、流氓，他知道他的行为让Noel一次又一次地失望，他知道他们无数次地伤害了对方——他也知道他不应该产生这种罪恶的，甚至是荒诞可笑的感情。

但他还是喜欢他的哥哥。

就像个悲惨的笑话。

在很久以前，在Oasis成立之前的很多年里，Noel会在那个男人发怒的时候保护他，那时他们还睡在一个房间里。

Liam想起很多个夜晚，月光从窗帘的缝隙钻进房间里，他安静地注视着哥哥熟睡的脸，数着他的呼吸，慢慢坠入睡眠。

那时的他还不知道他们俩会在未来经历什么，他只知道，Noel和Liam，会一起，做出一些伟大的，让曼彻斯特，让英国，甚至让整个世界都为之震撼的事情。

他始终坚信着。


End file.
